Klaine Angst
by Klainegirl20
Summary: What happens when Kurt starts acting different and Blaine notices? Can they survive? Warning heavy angst and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, there would be a lot more Klaine scenes...

-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-

"Kurt!" Blaine called, joggging to catch up with his boyfriend.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt snapped wearily glancing at the ground in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Babe, are you okay? You've been acting different lately," Blaine said, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine," Kurt insisted, not commenting on Blaine's observations. Of course he wasn't fine. He very seriously doubted he would ever be "fine" again. But Kurt couldn't let Blaine know that. He couldn't worry his boyfriend that way. And what if after finding out the truth, Blaie decided he didn't want to be with him anymore? No, he couldn't let Blaine know the truth, no matter what happened.

"Don't lie to me baby. I know you aren't 'fine' and I'm getting really worried about you Kurt. Please tell me what is going on. You can tell me the truth baby. You know you can. Remember Kurt? We're boyfriends. You can trust me. I just want to help you and take care of you baby." Blaine doubted that he was making any sense, consdering how worried he was about his boyfriend; the love of his life. Now all he could do was hope he had made enough sense to get through to Kurt. "Kurt please..." Kurt shifted nervously under his boyfriend's unwavering gaze. "Kurt I love you. You are the love of my life." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, to be heartbroken when Kurt flinched violetly away. What had happened to Blaine's precious boyfriend? "What happened to you baby?" He voiced his concerns. "I've never seen you acting so different from how you are. How I know you. Baby... You're worrying me so much Baby. Please tell me what happened to you..." Blaine missed how uncomfortable Kurt had been when he asked what had happened 'to' Kurt. Blaine was quickly seeing that something had happened 'to' his boyfriend. Something had happened to his baby, his Kurt, his boyfriend. Blaine didn't know who, how, or what, but someone had dared to hurt the love of Blaine's life. They had hurt his Kurt bad, and to say Blaine was furious was definitely a huge understatement. "Babe I will love you no matter what. There is absolutely nothing that can change that. Kurt, you are the love of my life. Nothing that you say, nohing that has happened can make me love you any less. So please Baby, tell me..."

Kurt just shook his head. No matter what Blaine said, Blaine could never love Kurt if he knew. "We can't talk here..." Kurt inwardly cringed at how weak and pathetic his voice sounded... Just like he was. "It's not safe." "As if anywhere is," he thought inwardly.

"You're right Baby. School isn't exactly the best place for a heart-to-heart conversation is it?" Blaine forced out a laugh. Kurt seemed so small and weak. Not to mention he seemed very vulnerable.\par

Kurt tried to stand but he was too exhausted. His legs buckled and he braced himself to fall. But just before he hit the ground he felt strong arms wrap around him. Kurt let out a short whimper of pain and defeat. How was he supposed to keep Blaine from finding out?

"Shh... It's okay baby," Blaine soothed tenderly. One of Blaine's arms is wrapped tenderly around Kurt's shoulders. Blaine gently slid his other arm under Kurt's legs lifting him gently. Kurt let out a soft whimper of protest. Blaine's only response is to lean in and kiss Kurt gently on the lips. Kurt returned the kiss but something seemed different. Kurt seemed more reserved. As Blaine reached his car, he set Kurt down, keeping an arm wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist. He unlocked the car and lifted Kurt into the seat.

Kurt was too tired to care. His body was aching so badly and moving only made the pain worse.

"Kurt," Blaine started, taking Kurt's hand, nohing but love and affection in his voice.

"Just take me home," Kurt cut him off. Kurt just wanted to sleep. He prayed he could rest when he got home. Kurt knew that the truth would come out with Blaine soon. But Kurt wanted, needed, Blaine's love and affection as much and for as long as he could get it, even if it meant lying to keep it.

When they reached Kurt's house, Blaine tried to help Kurt out of the car and into the house, but Kurt refused. Kurt hurried into the house, collaping on the couch and pulling a blanket over his head.

Meanwhile, Baine sat parked outside Kurt's house for a few moments. What was he supposed to do? Despite what Kurt had said, not helping him wasn't an option. Finally he drove a few moments down the road to the store and parked before walking back towards Kurt's house. Maybe Kurt didn't want Blaine involved, but he had seen the pain in his love's eyes and he couldn't let that go. He did his best to get comfortable in the bushes using a blanket he kept in the car. It's already starting to get cold and Blaine shivers. But Blaine doesn't care about the cold. He can't. All he cares about is Kurt's safety.

Later, Baine started awake, not realizing that he had been asleep. After a moment, Blaine realized where he was. And what woke him up? That was when he realized what was happening. There shouldn't be so much noise. Burt and Carole were out of town and Finn was out with Rachel. Blaine was beginning to feel sick. He was becoming sure that whatever and whoever was hurting his Kurt was doing so at that moment. His Kurt was being harmed. Even though Blaine didn't know what was happening to his love, he was already in tears. Blaine knew now more than ever that he wanted to be with Kurt for the rest of his life, no matter what. Blaine never would have dreamed that he would have come to such a strong realization about his Kurt out of the worry he was feeling. Blaine wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he had to get Kurt out of there ad get him to safety. He texted Burt, telling him to call the police and send them to his house, beore silencing his phone and heading into the house.

Walking into the house, not knowing what he was about to face; what was happening? Walking quickly all he could feel was love and worry for Kurt, as well as rage against those who would dare to hurt his love. All Blaine wanted was to have his boyfriend back. Hurriedly and silently he opened the door, glancing around and wondering what to do next. He wanted Kurt back the way he had been before. And he wanted to hold Kurt. He wanted to kiss Kurt. Whatever was happening to Kurt, he didn't know if he would ever get his Kurt back though. Finally he stopped himself. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew he was starting to sound like a roken record. So he cut himself off and focused on looking and listening for Kurt. He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a knife just in case. Then he heard that awful scream. "Kurt," Blaine whispered in tears.

-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-

A/N 1: Thanks for reading. Please review, they encourage me to keep writing. Be patient with me, as this is my first Klaine story, and due to homophobic parents I haven't watched much of Glee. So let me know about anything I need to fix.

A/N 2: PM me if you have ideas and check my profile if you want to know about me. I have a FictionPress account and another FanFiction account under USMA2020 if you want to check that out. I'd love to talk. Just send me a message.

God Bless,  
Ashleigh 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, there would be a lot more Klaine scenes...

-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-

This couldn't go on. Blaine could only pray that Burt had received his message and called the police...and an ambulance. He knew the police needed to be there as soon as possible. Blaine had a feeling that if he didn't get to Kurt and stop whatever was happening to Kurt quickly, his boyfriend was going to need an ambulance. Blaine knew from what he had been hearing that Kurt probably did already.

-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-

Burt and Carole were having dinner in a restaurant not far from their hotel when Burt heard a text come in on his phone.

"Who is it Burt?" Carole asked with concern at her husband's expression.

"Blaine just texted me," Burt said with concern and confusion in his voice as he opened the text. Why would Blaine be texting him? "Oh God," he whispered.

"You mean Blaine, as in Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine?" Carole answered becoming more concerned. Why would Kurt's boyfriend be texting Burt. Logically, unless something was seriously wrong, Kurt would text Burt himself. Kurt was so close to his father. Carole hadn't wanted to mention anything to her husband, with his heart, and she could tell he had already been worried about Kurt, but she had noticed that he had seemed so different lately. What worried her the most was the way Kurt seemed to be pulling away from his family, and that was so unlike Kurt.

Burt didn't answer, but before she could ask her husband anything more, Burt had pulled her away from the table and was paying and talking to someone on the phone. Carole knew, being a nurse, that based on the answers Burt was giving to whatever questions were being asked, it appeared taht Burt was on the phone with a 911 operator. Now Carole was really getting worried about Kurt.

When they got to the car Burt handed Carole his phone, Blaine's text open once again; open for Carole to finally see. Carole glanced at the message, her fears finally confirmed. Something was very wrong. Why couldn't Blaine call 911 himself? And he had obviously texted Burt knowing they would come home. For him to have done that something very serious had to be going on. Trying to stay calm, Carole said, "Burt, we need to go by the hotel and get our stuff. You check out and I'll pack up. Kurt will be okay. Honey you know how strong he is."

"Who are you trying to calm down? Me or yourself?" Burt said in an exasperated tone of voice. "But you're right," He knew he wasn't being very nice to his wife, and she was just worried like he was. "I'm sorry," he added.

"It's okay, and I really don't know. All I know is whatever is happening, or has happened, or has been happening, we need to be strong for Kurt." Inside, despite how strong Carole was acting, she wasn't sure of anything. She was so worried about Kurt, and getting more worried by the minute. The more she tried to be reasonable and logical, the more reasons she came up with to worry. Kurt might technically be her stepson, but they had truly become a family. Kurt was just as much her son as Finn was now. She really loved both of her boys. All she wanted to do was make sure Kurt was okay. She continued to try to calm her husband down, as well as herself, to no avail. Both Burt and Carole were only getting more worried and agitated. All they knew was that Kurt had to be okay.

Burt tried to calm himself down as he walked into the hotel with Carole, to get their things and check out. He was so worried about his little boy, and like Carole, he was becoming increasingly more worried, given time to think. And all he could do was hurry and try to get home so that he could be with his little boy. Burt couldn't help but be scared that if he broke down and lost it now, he might not be able to pull himself back together to be strong by the time he got home. And Burt knew that no matter what happened, he had to be strong for his family, and most importantly, Burt knew he had to be strong for his son. Burt wanted to call Finn, and he considered it, but he doubted that Finn would know what was going on, consdiering that Finn had probably been with Rachel the entire time he wasn't at school, ever since Burt and Carole had left. Burt wished he had insisted on Kurt and Finn both being home, at least at night while he and Carole were out of town. He wished he could do something about it but it was too late now. He was hoping he would hear something new, and preferably good, from Blaine soon. Burt needed to know what was going on with his little boy. And he prayed that Kurt was somehow safe and unharmed. What was happening? And why did these things always have to happen in his family? He had lost Elizabeth when Kurt was so young. He couldn't bear to lose Kurt too. Burt didn't know what he would do if something truly serious had happened to Kurt, his baby boy, while he and Carole were gone. He didn't know if he would ever be able to live with himself. He honestly was trying to remain calm, but his thoughts of worst case scenarios-Kurt being seriously injured-or worse, ran rampant through his head. He didn't know what to do. So he tried to focus on what he was doing. He could barely manage to check out of the hotel. How was Carole managing to get everything packed up?

Ten minutes later they were in the car on the way home. They would be there in a few hours. Now all they could do was wait, hope and pray.

-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-

Blaine searched downstairs at Kurt's house. Finding nothing, Blaine headed upstairs with a sense of dread coming over him. The only thing he could think was that Kurt had to be okay. The longer he hunted for Kurt, the more he panicked. All he could think was that there was nothing he wouldn't give to hold Kurt right now, and to protect his boyfriend. He climbed the stairs with growing unease. He increased his pace, knife still in hand, he quickly, but quietly opened the first door. Nothing, but he did see the police cars pulling up. He hurried down the hall kicking open the door, running on adrenaline. But nothing could have prepared him for the heart wrenching sight before him. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, "God please let me be dreaming..." he cried softly.

-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-

A/N 1: Thanks for reading. Please review, they encourage me to keep writing. Be patient with me, as this is my first Klaine story, and due to homophobic parents I haven't watched much of Glee. So let me know about anything I need to fix. I'd love to hear from you. PM me with ideas!

A/N 2: Check my profile for info about me. I have FP and another FF account under USMA2020 if you want to check it out.

A/N 3: I should update every 1-2 weeks (definitely 2 at Christmas). I don't have internet at home, so I have to upload when I have it. Updates are normally Wednesdays. It just depends on when I can get to internet. But I'll keep writing, and try to keep updates no more than 2 weeks apart. Thanks for reading!

A/N 4: Sorry if you didn't like so much of Burt and Carole's POV. I didn't plan it that way. When I start writing things just happen. I don't plan stories. I doubt that will happen again, but who knows?

A/N 5: Anyone know where this is going yet? If not, just know it's rated M for a reason (no smut). Also, could be possible mention of self-harm later in the story. When I write angst it does appear, due to my own struggles. If you have any concerns, just PM me and I'll answer what I can. Don't want to post details until they're in the story and give away the plot though!

God Bless,  
Ashleigh 


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine hurried to Kurt's side, not caring that the men that had hurt him were there. He would take care of them later-or let the police do that. He knelt down beside Kurt, grabbing his hand tenderly, "Kurt... baby, are you okay?" Blaine knew Kurt wasn't, but he had to get Kurt to talk to him. Seeing Kurt like this, looking so broken, completely shattered Blaine's heart.

"Blaine," Kurt managed to whisper through his sobs and the pain as tears ran down his cheeks. Blaine wasn't supposed to see him this way. They had taken everything from him: his strength, his innocence, and Kurt guessed after seeing him this way, Blaine's love. He was so used now. Blaine deserved so much better than the way Kurt was now. All Kurt wanted was Blaine's love. Kurt realized however that Blaine couldn't want him anymore. He would leave as soon as he could. That thought terrified Kurt. Was he even capable of doing this without Blaine?

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere Kurt. I love you baby. Just hold on. The ambulance will be here in a minute. We'll get you to the hospital and get you taken care of. Then we'll come home and I'll take care of you. And if you can't come home yet, I'll stay with you and take care of you there." Blaine cried with Kurt as he attempted to soothe his boyfriend. Blaine was vaguely aware that the police had come in right behind him, and the paramedics should be there any minute. But his focus was completely on Kurt now, and he held Kurt's hand more tightly with every passing moment. He could tell that Kurt was hurting badly, in so many ways. It broke his heart.

"You can't do that, Blaine..." Kurt wished so badly that he could.

"Why not baby? I love you. I want to help you and take care of you Kurt." Blaine felt a sickening feeling that those men that had raped-ugh he hated that word-his baby had Kurt believing he was worthless. "Baby nothing can make me stop loving you. I know this is something we'll have to work through-together-but I'm not leaving you. Period. Kurt, I love you." Blaine, at this point had Kurt's head cradled in his lap. The paramedics were ready and were about to lift Kurt onto the stretcher. "We'll finish this conversation later," Blaine said kissing the top of Kurt's head lovingly. "Just know that I'll always love you." Blaine prayed that they wouldn't have to finish the conversation later. He knew what those kind of men did. They convinced their victims that being raped made them worthless. How long had they been jurting Kurt? And what had they done to keep him quiet?

"Are you family?" the paramedic asked. "And do you want to ride with him?"

Somewhere along the way, while Blaine was thinking, they had gone downsatirs and gotten Kurt into the ambulance. Blaine had never let go of his precious boyfriend's hand the whole time. Kurt was clinging to him. "Yes," Blaine lied, "I'm family," Well he almost was. "And of course I'm riding with him." Could he honestly even think of leaving Kurt? Kurt was wrapped in the bathrobe Blaine had grabbed him when he had first found him. But Kurt was covered in blood, both from being beat up, and from the rape, and seeing Kurt like that, shattered Blaine's heart.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt finally whispered. Just don't leave me. I know I'm used, and you probably think I'm disgusting..."

"I don't think that," Blaine shushed him tenderly.

"I don't know how you wouldn't. But just don't leave me. I need you."

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm here baby. I've got you and I'm not going anywere. You're everything to me Kurt."

Both boys had totally blocked out what was going on. Now Kurt was being taken into the hospital and Blaine motioned towards the waiting room. But not before Blaine kissed Kurt and told his perfect boyfriend how much he loved him.

Now all Blaine could do was wait. He hated it. He needed to be there with Kurt. He needed to take care of his boyfriend. He called Burt. How was he supposed to tell all of this to Kurt's dad. Burt too, would be devastated. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind how close Kurt and his father were. He had envied Kurt for that.

Instead of a 'hello' Burt answered with, "Blaine, what's going on?"

Blaine just blured it all out, "You know how Kurt's been acting different? And he's been sore all the time? Well, I found out why, but as soon as we got to the hospital they took Kurt back and I haven't seen him since. They,"

"Who Blaine?" Burt had the phone on speaker and he and Carole were worried sick.

"I don't know. The police have them in custody. I don't know how long it's been going on. They beat Kurt up. And they..." Blaine took a deep breath.

"They did what?!" Burt didn't know details but they had hurt Kurt and he was furious.

"They beat him up really bad. I don't know how often this has been happening. And they have been gang raping him. He seems so broken. It's breaking my heart. He's so scared. And they have him thinking he's worthless."

"Oh God." Burt felt as if he'd been stabbed. But he was also furious. Kurt, his little boy, raped. He need to get to Kurt. He needed to be with his son. Carole squeezed his hand but it did no good.

"Drive safe sir. Kurt is in surgery. I don't know exactly what, but they did a lot of damage when they beat him up, so he'll be in surgery for a while. He won't be out before you get here." Blaine could barely get the words to talk to Burt, to tell him about Kurt, because all he could do was cry. He needed Kurt. He should have protected him.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Burt was worried sick about his son, but he knew that he needed to look out for Blaine too. With Kurt going through this, there was no one else to check on Blaine, and if Blaine was going to be his future son-in-law, he needed to watch out for him. Besides, Blaine needed to be there for Kurt-to take care of Kurt-Burt pondered selfishly.

"No. I should have known. I should have stopped them. I should have protected him. I failed. I must be the worst boyfriend ever. And Kurt deserves anything and everything he needs or wants. Kurt deserves the best. I failed him. All I wanted was to protect Kurt. To love him. To be what he deserves. I failed." Blaine choked back more tears. "I don't even know if he'll want me as his boyfriend after this." He was completely heartbroken.

"Blaine, you couldn't have known. I should have known. Blaine, from what I know of," Burt paused in an attempt to phrase what had happened to Kurt, "Of what happened to Kurt, he is going to be terrified that you will leave him." Bu this point, Burt had been pushed into the passenfer seat so that he could talk to Blaine and Carole could get them to the hospital as soon as possible.

"I could never leave Kurt! He is everything to me. I love him more than anything in the world," Blaine was shocked.

"Blaine, I need the truth here. Do you love my son enough to stay with him through this? Blaine, I know you love him, but is it enough? He won't be like he was. I don't know how bad things got, or for how long, but regardless, he needs constant love and protection. You have to stay by him. You have to love him Blaine, in a way that nothing can change. You can't just walk out when things get hard. You can't change your mind." Burt silently prayed that Blaine would stay with Kurt. He knew that they were youmg, but that couldn't matter. "Blaine, you're young, But if you love my son, you can't let that matter."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love Kurt too much. I know it will be hard. Love always has the possibility of being hard. The hard stuff is what proves love. I want to prove my love to Kurt. I am not leaving him. That isn't even an option." The very thought of ever leaving Kurt utterly shattered Blaine's heart. "I couldn't live without him," Blaine shispered half out loud, half to himself.

"I believe you," Burt said softly, and somewhere he did. "I know you love him. Now you have to prove it to him though, Blaine. And that's going to be the hard part."

Blaine wasn't even trying not to cry now. "I love him so much," he sobbed into the phone.

"I know you do Blaine. And that's why, when he wakes up, you need to pull yourself together, and be ready to take care of him-and love him," Burt was having trouble with this. He ws hours away from his baby boy-at the hardest time of Kurt's life, and until Burt could get there, he had to trust Blaine, a teenage boy, to take care of his son. It was a bit unnerving.

"I will sir," Blaine swore fervently. "I can't let him down again."

"Let me know when you hear something from the doctors," Burt added after a long pause.

"I will."

"Bye Blaine," Burt said with a tired sigh.

"Goodbye sir," Blaine said softly.

"Blaine, you can just call me Burt."

"Yes sir...Burt," as Blaine hung up, he felt both relieved, and more worried. He was glad that Burt was starting to trust him, but now that he had put what happened-and his concerns-into words, he was beginning to truly realize the severity of what had happened. Why had this happened to Kurt? How could something so horrific and sickening have happened to sweet, gentle, innocent Kurt? It broke Blaine's heart to think of someone stealing Kurt's innocence-let alone in such a sickening, abusive way. Kurt never deserved anything like this. Blaine was ashamed of the feeling, but even through his worry for Kurt, he felt a little cheated-as if they had stolen something from him too. Kurt was supposed to be his. Blaine was supposed to be the only one that touched Kurt. He was heartbroken to think of Kurt being abused...raped...everthing taken from his darling boyfriend. As Blaine sat in the hospital waiting room, all he could think about was when Kurt got out of surgery. Blaine was doing his best to be strong, but it was unnerving to sit there waiting on his boyfriend to get out of surgery and not knowing anything about what was happening. Blaine let himself cry as he sait in the waiting room, knowing that when Kurt got out, Blaine was going to have to be strong, no matter what. He had to be strong for one single reason-his boyfriend needed him too. It was with that thought he allowed exhaustion to take over, allowing himself much needed, although restless, sleep so that he could care for Kurt over these next long days...or months. 


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later Burt and Carole found themselves in the waiting room. Blaine was just waking up. He jumped, realizing where he was and forcing back the tears. "Burt...Carole," he said, already fighting back tears again. 


End file.
